


So Very Nice

by shinjaninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kingdom Hearts Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjaninja/pseuds/shinjaninja
Summary: Terra surprises Aqua for the holidays, and they make the most of it.





	

The warm glow from the fire was all that was left to light up the room, and all that Terra needed to see Aqua’s face smiling in her sleep.  He’d woken up what must have been 20 minutes ago, only making it far enough to see Aqua’s peaceful, happy face.  He’d considered sitting up and waking her up with him, but instead he’d reached up to brush his fingers through her hair, matching her sleepy smile with his own.

He’d missed her, from the color of her hair to the curve of her cupid’s bow to the feeling of her hands (soft in appearance, but rough and calloused from her kendo classes the next town over, and strong from her gymnastics team practices).  His university was far, and their schedules didn’t match this semester at all, so their phone calls were limited, and their video chats even more so.  He’d considered for a long time going to a smaller university nearby, but Aqua wouldn’t have any of it.    
  
_“We’ll be together.”_ She’d pressed a small good luck charm she’d made him into his palm.  Around her neck, she wore one that matched, and he could see next to her that Ven had one hanging from his belt loops as well.   _“When you carry this, nothing will be able to drive us apart.  You’ll find your way back to us.”_  It had been very sentimental, even for Aqua, but he knew Ven was crying next to her, and sending him off would be just as important to Ventus as it would be to them.   
  
Terra hooked a finger under the chain around Aqua’s neck, running his thumb over her charm fondly.  For winter break, his parents had booked a ski trip, but through finals he’d been restless about going home.  College was fine, and he’d found his friends, but the separation was starting to wear on him.  He’d called his parents, and spent hours negotiating and pleading until they’d allowed him to fly back home instead of to the mountains with them.  Aqua had woken up on Christmas Eve to a knock at her door, and Terra holding twelve roses in his arms.   
  
_“All I want for Christmas is you…-”_ he’d managed to sing to her, having prepared to serenade her along with everything else, but he’d been cut off by her diving from her front porch and into his arms, knocking them both clean backwards into the snow.   
  
He smiled as her nose crinkled from his fingers grazing her neck.  “Hey,” he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.  “It’s late.  Your parents turned the lights off on us.  Let’s go to bed.”   
  
Aqua made a sound before leaning over to bury her head in his chest, very clearly not wanting to wake.  He chuckled, and kissed the top of her head.  “We can’t stay here…”

_“Mm, b’by ‘s cold outside…”_

It took Terra a minute to realize what she’d mumbled, since it was perfectly warm where they were, and slowly realizes.  “Did you just sing to me?”  When she kept quiet, he chuckled and nosed at her hair.  “Who’s the mushy romantic now?” (It had been him just yesterday, but he was eager to pass the crown.)  
  
_“Still you,”_ Aqua grumbled into his chest as she snuggled closer with a huff.  Terra indulged her, hugging her closer and letting her lay there a few moments before he felt himself humming.  It wasn’t for a few moments that he remembered the words that went to the tune.  “I really can’t stay…”

He heard a mumble of _“B’by it’s…_ ” but it was cut off by a yawn.  He chuckled.

“I’ve got to go way…”

“ _Baby it’s_ cold _outside…”_ He could tell she was reluctant to wake up, but could see from the corner of her mouth that she was smiling into his chest.

“This evening has been…” Terra sat up slowly, but instead of rising with him, Aqua rolled onto her back to smile up at him, “so very nice…”

“Gosh, your lips look delicious…” Aqua crooned, sliding her hands up around his neck to bump their noses together.

He frowned, brows furrowed.  “That’s not the part we’re on.”  He only pouted at her as she burst into sleepy giggles and pulled him down for a quick kiss.  Well, it was _supposed_ to be quick, and it turned into something lazy and slow.  A kiss that would have pulled Terra back down most nights if he wasn’t acutely aware that this was Aqua’s parents house, and they could come down for a glass of water any minute.

“What time is it,” Aqua sighed as she sat up, rubbing one of her eyes.  She squinted at the clock across the room and winced.  “We’re never getting back to sleep, my parents should have woken us up…”

Whatever reply Terra had was swallowed by a very loud, bear-like yawn.

Aqua snorted and pushed at his shoulder before managing to roll up, taking her sweet time stretching before standing.  “Is that so.”

“I was _saying_ , this is hardly as bad as how I sleep at school,” Terra continued.  “I’ll sleep fine.  Do you need something to help?” 

“Probably just some warm milk.  Maybe a cookie.” Aqua held out her hand for him to help him stand.  “I put some aside without icing for you, if you want one too.”


End file.
